


Save the Date

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Cho's hoping Fleur will ask her to the Yule Ball, but fears she's missed her chance.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Fleur Delacour
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).

> Should out to ShaggyDogsTail for the beta, and thanks to the mods for all their hard work!

Cho frowned as she slumped into her usual seat in the back corner of the library. She wasn’t usually one to mope, but today was not a usual day. 

The entire school was buzzing with Yule Ball excitement. Cho was thoroughly irritated at having had to dodge invites for the past week. Not because she minded being asked; it was whom  _ hadn’t _ asked that irked her. She’d had high hopes once the ball was announced, but so far they’d gone unfulfilled.

And after what she’d just seen in the corridor, it was a safe bet to consider her hopes officially dashed.

Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory had been standing together, laughing and chatting, one of Fleur’s hands resting familiarly on Cedric’s arm while he flashed a bashful smile.

The scene might have the rest of the school enchanted, but not Cho. She had been surprised when Fleur had not secured a date to the ball right away, and she had allowed herself to consider that perhaps Cho herself was the reason that Fleur hadn’t asked anyone else yet.

It wasn’t a complete fantasy. Cho and Fleur had become quite friendly over the past few months. Fleur was good friends with Viktor Krum, and often accompanied him on his daily library excursions, arching an eyebrow good naturedly while Viktor blatantly pined for Hermione Granger from behind the thick books he pretended to read.

After catching Cho’s eye a few times, Fleur had swept over one afternoon and started up conversation as though they’d known each other for years. Cho had liked Fleur right away. She was direct, but polite as she asked Cho questions about Quidditch. Being the only Champion who did not play, Fleur was apparently interested in learning more about the sport. She elbowed Cho as she shared a conspiratorial eye roll as they watched Viktor try and fail to stand from his seat and head over to Hermione no less than six times over the next two hours. She had laughed at Cho’s jokes and shared a few of her own. Their conversation had been easy in a way that made Cho feel warm and comfortable.

Fleur was quick witted, and did not suffer fools, but she was fiercely loyal and kind to the select people in her inner circles. She took no shit from anyone, ever. When one of the Parkinson cousins had made a creepy comment about the trans pride pin on Fleur’s school bag, placed there in support of her younger sister, Fleur had quickly and efficiently eviscerated him with a few choice words and an icy glare, and none of the Beauxbaton students nor the Durmstrang students had spoken to Parkinson since. Being trans herself, and having had multiple uncomfortable interactions with several of Parkinson’s cronies, Cho had appreciated Fleur’s support of her sister, immediate and uncompromising.

Cho had thought that Fleur had been flirting with her over the past few months, but perhaps it had all been wishful thinking. Scratch that, it was  _ definitely _ wishful thinking, if what Cho had seen in the corridor was accurate. 

Not that Cho could blame Fleur. Cedric was a very nice bloke in his own right. His kindness was softer than Fleur’s but just as steadfast. Everyone loved Cedric, and for good reason. He was one of the first people to immediately respect Cho’s gender when she’d come out in second year, without her having to give the Trans 101 speech that she’d repeated endless times in the Quidditch locker room that year. He’d always been the sort to give people the benefit of the doubt, which was likely why he’d looked past Fleur’s brash facade and seen her worth.

“I just can’t believe it!” Two Hufflepuffs walked past Cho’s table, knocking their shoulders together as they whispered loudly back and forth. “Two competing Champions going to the Ball together? It’s so romantic! Star crossed lovers, just like in a fairy tale!”

“I know! It’s exactly like Romeo and Juliet!”

“Who’re  _ they? _ Are they Gryffindors?”

Cho pressed her lips together. It was confirmed, then. Fleur and Cedric were officially going together. Brilliant.

She blanched as she noticed Viktor and Fleur sweep into the library. Viktor’s eyes zoomed in on Hermione as usual, but Fleur’s sought out Cho. Fleur’s teeth glinted like pearls as she smiled when their eyes met. Cho returned the smile, but it was hesitant. She groaned inwardly as Fleur glided towards her table. Cho didn’t want to make things awkward with Fleur, but she wasn’t sure that she could act as though everything was fine, either.

Fleur sat down next to Cho and touched one hand to her arm. She nodded towards Viktor, who was inching his way towards Hermione at a flobberworm’s pace. Hermione’s unblinking eyes were fixed on her book, but the stiffness of her posture and the nervous tap of her fingers against the book binding made Cho suspect she was quite aware of Victor’s every movement.

“Look at that,” Fleur said. “He is finally taking my advice. It certainly took him long enough.”

Cho bit back a chuckle as she watched Victor clear his throat and give Hermione the most awkward wave in existence. “I suppose you can’t judge him for taking his time, if he winds up with a date in the end.”

“True,” Fleur mused. “The results are often the most important part. But the journey itself can be enjoyable as well, yes?”

Cho felt her cheeks flush from the heat of Fleur’s stare. “I suppose so.”

Fleur studied her a moment longer, then smiled. “At any rate, it appears that now there is only one Champion left without a date for the ball.” Sure enough, Hermione was smiling and nodding at Victor, who wore a mix of surprise and relief in his usually guarded expression.

“Oh?” Cho felt a pang of sympathy for Harry. He was a nice boy, but he could be awkward at times. Cho suspected that finding a date for the ball would not be high on his list of preferred activities.

“Yes,” Fleur sighed. “I feel a bit shown up, truthfully, now that even Harry has mustered up the courage to ask Cedric--”

“Er, what?” Cho blinked. “Harry asked Cedric?”

“I was very surprised as well! I just saw Cedric in the hallway and had to congratulate him. I was certain it would never happen.”

Cho laughed loud enough for Madame Pince to shoot her a glare. Cedric and Harry were going to the ball together? And Viktor was going with Hermione, which left, as Fleur had said, only one champion without a date. Fleur herself.

Fleur moved to rest her hand atop Cho’s. “You know, the Ravenclaws have been most hospitable to us Beauxbaton students. I am hoping that if I asked you to the ball, you would say yes.”

“In the spirit of hospitality?” Cho teased, though her heart was racing. Fleur shrugged playfully, and Cho laughed again, quieter this time.

“Yes,” she said in a library appropriate whisper. “I would.”


End file.
